


not just a dream

by shepherd



Series: gladnis bingo [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Gladnis Bingo, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: "Gladio,” Ignis’ throaty voice moaned, and Gladio remembered without a start where he was.“Mm,” he replied, throat raw. He snuffled and tilted his head toward the voice. There was sweat along his ribs and biceps. “Wh’time is it.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: gladnis bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	not just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> written for the gladnis bingo square, 'assassin's festival'
> 
> gladnis bingo can be found here: https://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/post/174943810791/i-made-a-gladnis-fanwork-bingo-chart-for-anyone

Out in the Leville’s courtyard, music and laughter still filled the night air, echoing from far beyond. Every light within the warren of the city was blaring with shadows cast only in the narrowest alleyways. Few citizens had stayed home tonight, and others had basked in a warm and busy Friday evening. Some still did. These days the beginning of the weekend made little difference to Gladio’s plans but Lestallum’s children were free to run wild and adults were free to drink and feast without a care.

Even at this hour Lestallum still teemed with life. It was adorned with colourful banners, streaming with confetti. It reminded him distantly of Insomnia’ founding day celebrations, bright and bold, but the Assassin’s day festival was far more appealing to Gladio’s tastes.

For one, Gladio could enjoy himself off the clock – technically. Now every day was one long shift, even if it didn’t feel like it half the time. It was hard to consider eating at Crow’s Nest and dragging Noctis away from the arcade machines work. Plus in the Regalia there was far more time to steal a quick chapter or two though Gladio would look up for sparing moments at a time – his new version of remaining on guard. There were still risks Gladio remained unwilling to take.

Still, when Noctis wanted to drink so could Gladio, simply in more moderation. Tonight even Ignis had joined them, usually loathe to lower his inhibitions whilst on the clock. Maybe he had just gotten sick of Prompto’s pleading, desperate for a fun night in the city.

So late in the evening the Duscae air was heavy and humid, finally turning to cold as it approached midnight. Their borrowed robes protected them from the worst of the chill though they remained huddled close, booze and each other’s heat warming the blood, laughter and games distracted them all. Along with the rest of the city they drank on until the early hours, and they had still been some of the first groups to depart. Alcohol poured freely through the busy streets and Gladio knew the next morning would be rough for them all.

It was entertaining to watch each of them spiral. Drink after drink and a little saving Lestallum when duty called, a brief interlude of flirting terribly with Ignis just to see his sly smile, then cheering Noctis on as he wobbled his way through the Crossing. A delicious meal where Ignis simply couldn’t stop scribbling away and games with Cindy and Holly, flowers for Iris, and then Ignis was stifling a long yawn and more laughter, nudging Gladio carelessly to steal his attention.

He was already looking. Prompto was leaning hard on Noctis, cocky and loud as he gestured eagerly towards carnival games to waste their hard earned gil on. The force of him spilled over Noctis’ drink. There was no outrage, and no response at all from their to-be king past the goofy smile he had worn all night. They dropped six hundred gil and earned themselves an Assassin Teddy for Talcott as one o’clock became two, two became three, and Ignis finally shook his head.

“I think that’s quite enough, gentlemen,” he called, stumbling a little himself and eyes gleaming behind his glasses, and corralled them all back to their rooms. So drunk, Noctis and Prompto could scarcely complain or see where they were walking.

Iris had left them long ago. Talcott had tried to stay awake as long as he could, hoping to push his luck well past bedtime. Unfortunately, he had begun to yawn a short while after their late dinner. Gladio could relate. They wandered back to their shared room together, fingers sticky with candyfloss and wearing matching smile. Jared awaited them there and Gladio had arranged for their rooms to carefully bracket theirs – Iris, Jared, and Talcott’s room and Noctis and Prompto’ room nestled between Monica’s room and his and Ignis’ room. The sheer cost was nothing compared to their peace of mind.

It was a herculean task to sneak by without waking any of them. Greater yet to pour their leader into his queen size, but Gladio finally found himself draped over his own in time, weary to his bones. The passage of minutes had long moved strangely, his heart thumping irregularly to his own mind. A delightfully familiar strangeness made his body thrum, the kind of free-spirited relaxation he hadn’t been able to enjoy in months. Even as his face mashed up against his pillow, cheek aching and body almost pushed to its limit, he grinned to himself.

Everything felt amazing. And the view was even better – Ignis joined him quickly but not before taking Gladio’s cue and shedding his robes by the bed. The fabric crumbled carelessly to the floor and his black briefs quickly followed. Gladio was hardly awake enough to give a low and sensual wolf whistle, wishing he were close enough to trace the pale skin on display. A weary but wry look was thrown over Ignis’ shoulder in response.

He wore an alcohol fuelled flush and removed his glasses clumsily. All the while Gladio basked in the sight of Ignis’ bare skin and curve of his rear, muscles stark in the faint light. The definition began at his strong calves and softer thighs, plump ass and narrow waist. Gladio devoured each part of him. And Ignis knew full well how his lover stared, delighting in the attention. It was written all across the sway of his hips and the pink flush across his chest, laughing all the while.

He didn’t delay before joining Gladio in bed, beautiful in his vulnerability, and Gladio’s warm hand settled on his waist. It was hard to push away the call of sleep even for a few minutes longer. “Hey, gorgeous,” he murmured, still smiling. He squeezed at the sweet skin in greeting and careened forward for a kiss. “Missed having you all to myself tonight.”

Ignis’ impatient tongue tasted like berries and spice. It was sweet and heady, overlaid with alcohol. Ignis sighed blissfully into his mouth, nose nudging and a hand settling up Gladio’s bristled jaw. Gladio let the peace flow into him, letting any stress and strain depart. Having Ignis by his side and no worries for the night was euphoric.

Evidently Ignis had missed him too – as they twined together Ignis’ hips pressed against his thigh, cock soft and pleasantly warm, his core vulnerable and willing. Gladio traced each crease of his lips, always starving for his ceaseless affections.

Gods, his eyes were heavy. The thought of that cock thickening slowly against his tongue was alluring – and so was the thought of succumbing to sleep. Still he pressed forward, slipping up along Ignis’ ribs to squeeze playfully at his chest. Ignis laughed into his mouth, preening against his touch.

“Dreadful man, you are,” he scolded with a murmur, even as he flicked his way deeper into Gladio’s willing mouth. “Ah – let me-”

With an awkward gait Ignis twisted and settled up contentedly along Gladio’s hips, mouth never straying far. He balanced his hands against Gladio’s heavy shoulders, rutting his hips all along, back and forth and soft and slow. Hips flush and skin prickling, a tension solidified but failed to crackle between them. Still Gladio enjoyed the pleasurable sensation crawling up and the sight of Ignis’ beauty riding him. Warmth filled his belly and chest as his cock began to show its interest, his hands framing Ignis’ hips. Their tongues still wound together, hair wild, and Ignis’ eyelids were falling. “Let me,” he repeated, voice falling into a drone, and he sagged until they lay flat, chest to chest.

All his heat was perfection. It was enthralling and sexy, seductive whilst sweet, and Gladio was always happy to cradle him. And he did as Ignis slipped into his waiting arms. Cheek to cheek they basked in one another, brimming with contentment and the need for sleep.

Making Ignis sob with pleasure was a delight reserved only for Gladio. Tonight he had wanted to fuck him every way, a notion that had never been unfamiliar to either of them. Gladio always wanted to sink deep inside and bask in Ignis’ cries – through midnight and all the way to dawn. Gladio wanted Ignis’ throat shredded raw. But he was exhausted and Ignis breathed slowly, softly, smelling of sweat, pomade, and alcohol. Disturbing his peace felt cruel.

“Touch me,” Ignis nevertheless murmured into his wide chest, lost between salacious dreams and their sobering reality, tracing Gladio’s tempting abs with a wavering hand. Gladio laughed at him, smoothing his own over the length of Ignis’ bare back. He caressed his nape, feeling the edge of his shoulder blades. Having a nude, careless Ignis in his arms was all he could ever ask for.

“Not gonna fall asleep on me, are you,” he asked, voice low and full of grit. Even so he continued his faithful path, soothing his no doubt sore back. “Gonna die of blue balls just looking at you, sexy.”

“Mm,” Ignis said without stirring, cheek squished against Gladio’s chest. It was a position they had grown to know and love. Ignis’ body was loosening with each pass of Gladio’s hand and his eyes were long since closed. Still his cock gave a valiant attempt at hardening. “No,” he promised unconvincingly. Those eyelids didn’t even flicker and he said no more.

For a minute Gladio let him bask freely. While it wasn’t exactly comfortable to have a grown man laying out full bodied across him, the intimacy they could enjoy was absolutely worth any soreness come morning. Ignis was his for the night. Such a chance came along so sparingly it was not to be wasted. A romantic, playful evening came even less commonly. It felt only fitting in Gladio’s mind to top off the evening’s fun with a satisfying round of sex and Ignis was clearly willing – and now assuredly snoring.

With a weak laugh Gladio let his head fall back, leaning fully against his pillow. It was gratifyingly plush and Gladio sank further into its hold, into dreams. He slurred out a response of his own, something affectionate and flirtatious. Sleep descended and in his last conscious moments he spread his legs for Ignis’ comfort, drawing a heavy hand over his lover’s weary head – and then Gladio was gone too, blankets neglected, and clothes left rumpled.

x

Something made him stir only an hour later.

Awareness came to Gladio quickly. Something made his skin prickle, automatically sensing the hush of the room, but his stubborn eyes refused to open. The bed beneath him was lulling him in. Luxury held him firm in its grasp, such allure keeping his eyelids heavy and body lax. He moaned very softly, and the room was perfectly silent.

There was no immediate and obvious reason why he woke. The music and cries had finally fallen into nothing more than a soothing backdrop of distant noise, something Gladio could easily dismiss. At some point during the night Ignis had rolled off to settle back down upon his side of the bed. Only a calf remained thrown over Gladio’s thigh. No yelling came from the hallway or other rooms and Gladio’s prone body remained relaxed.

Probably a cat yowling by the window, he thought, barely aware of anything past how bone tired he was. Settling back into a more comfortable position, listening to Ignis’ soft and steady breathing as he too shifted, he allowed himself to relax again. Drifting off wouldn’t even take a minute. The whole party probably wouldn’t stir until past noon, he knew. But they had earned a slow morning and a day off to recuperate.

Moments before he slipped away again, a hand took firm hold of his ass.

Gladio gave a mangled sigh and turned his head deeper into his pillow. Dreams were calling – or perhaps they had already embraced him. Gentle heat ebbed along his bare skin, a low flame flickering. He swore he was already dreaming and only sinking deeper into fantasy as the hand clumsily squeezed a good handful and a sly body shuffled in close. A leg thrown over Gladio tucked in, tightening behind his knee. A long and pleasant mumble greeted his ears. It was closer than he expected, and breath rustled his hair. “Gladio,” Ignis’ throaty voice moaned, and Gladio remembered without a start where he was.

“Mm,” he replied, throat raw. He snuffled and tilted his head toward the voice. There was sweat along his ribs and biceps. “Wh’time is it.”

No response came. That hand kneaded his rear before sliding up and over his waist, rubbing and squeezing the thickness it found. Berry and cologne filled his nostrils again, Ignis’ eager mouth newly sloppy against his jaw. Seemingly he had been aiming for his mouth – he complained, disappointed, trying again with even less success. “’ladio,” Ignis tried.

Barely able to nudge their mouths together with teamwork, Gladio managed a faint smile. “Yeah?”

Satisfied, Ignis surged up against him. Gladio scraped up the energy to open his eyes and found Ignis’ gleaming amongst the darkness. Light from the streetlamps outside streamed through the window, casting gold and shadow that drenched Ignis’ wonderfully bare skin. Hungry lips stole whatever they could reach. They were far more capable than Gladio’s own, soft and wet, messy and keen. Ignis came closer and closer until his cock was hot and hard against Gladio’s stomach. It bobbed, halfway stiff and lost within fantasy. At the touch Ignis pressed his hips upwards, seeking friction, arms longing for warmth and mouth eager for affection.

Gladio gave it without second thought. His own hands sought Ignis’ soft rear and pulled him in, boosting him up and encouraging long, shapely legs to wrap closely around him. Ignis kissed him lazily all the while. Those kisses had always been Gladio’s favourite – the blissful and slow, coming from a place of pure contentment and desire. They spoke of joy and comfort.

Try as he might to shake off the deep haze Gladio remained complacent. He wound his arms around Ignis entirely, sliding his tongue against his. His own cock stirred, encouraged by adventurous hands. Rough palms inspired a shiver. Berries teased his tongue, alcohol still in his wild blood. Gladio’s heart skipped beats. Lestallum was one hell of a city – it was the best city all the world over because it finally let Ignis indulge. He got to drink too much great booze, gorge himself on amazing food, wear nothing at all in the dead of night. He got to smile brightly and that was perfect for Gladio.

They said nothing as they drew closer. Their cocks met and Ignis’ unsteady mouth laxed. A groan escaped him and he clumsily sealed his hand around them both, stroking with a trembling hand, unsure of himself. Ignis’ shaft stood eager, satin wrapped loosely around steel and Gladio’s was uncertain still. But Gladio sighed and moaned, tantalized, offered fine encouragement. Fire spread between them. It was indescribable – Gladio’s half-awake state leant a wavy feel to the encounter, a dream like bond connecting them both. He dreamt, praying that Ignis could be touched as deeply, scalded with such intense pleasure. Sparks made light of his bowed spine, lightning crackling throughout.

Mouth agape, Ignis’ brow furrowed. Pulling away he rest his forehead against Gladio’s collarbones and panted hard. His toes curled as his thumb brushed his own sensitive head. Gladio’s hips pressed eagerly forward for more and Ignis’ thighs rest atop his, sliding closer, Ignis’ head remaining bowed. Together they thrust an uncertain rhythm, Gladio’s cock growing steadily, generously wet. Ignis pet them both, exhausted and still eager, jerked forwards but Gladio’s thrusts.

Gods only knew what time it was. Gladio’s eyes could only comprehend Ignis, his ears full of white noise and his moans. Every part of him was a willing sacrifice. Ignis could devour whatever he wanted. They thrust thoughtlessly, bodies overworked and Gladio’s sheath sticky. His strong arms pulled Ignis even closer, holding fast and for dear life, heat building. Ignis’ legs drew tighter, strong as steeland his spare hand returned to Gladio’s rear, groping freely.

Inspired, Gladio seized his own prize – Ignis’ ass was a generous handful of sweet flesh and Gladio used his grip to guide him along, almost bouncing him in his lap. Sweat soaked them both. Ignis rode happily and loudly. Moaning and with his hand moving faster he threw back his head, whining, throat straining. His feet pressed hard into Gladio’s waist. Precome soaked them through, and the bliss became mind numbing.

Gladio chased the pleasure down, focused only on the burn and Ignis’ sharp gasps. In his hands Ignis was tightly drawn, muscles bunching again and again **.** His skin was velvet smooth, cock enticingly hot, fingers always clever – every inch to die for, and Gladio met death halfway, perfectly willing.

Their bodies responded only to each other – their need amplified, cresting, and it was Gladio was came first. Ignis lost full control of himself, lethargic and basking in ecstasy, so unlike his usual self. Unrestrained and shared pleasure filled the air. Gladio’s muscles burnt and bunched, the repetitive strained bordering on painful. Leaning in he mouthed awkwardly at Ignis’ earlobe, soaking him through. “Igs,” he groaned, feeling his belly grow taut, awash with flame.

Pressure built and their thrusts lost momentum. Ignis was sweet and sensual in his arms, eager to push Gladio to his peak. And it was his hand ghosting along that pushed them to their limits. Gladio jerked harder and slow, pulsing and soaked, and the band in his belly snapped in a single second. With a cry of surprise, he froze, pouring himself over Ignis’ skin, staining their bellies and bedsheets. All the while his guts clenched, balls drawn up tight, and Ignis moaned with satisfaction. His hand curled with confidence again, pumping Gladio through orgasm, and before the ache began to ebb and fade Ignis had joined him.

A grunt tore free of his throat, hips rolling in an uneven circle, hungry for more. Another wave of warmth soiled them and Ignis’ lips could no longer form kisses, pressingly aimlessly against Gladio’s chest. Their moans wavered until they failed, throats overworked. Gladio released Ignis’ rear from his tight grasp but kept his arms wrapped around him, seeking the comfort of his body in the afterglow. They breathed out of sync and harshly, their hearts racing.

All throughout Gladio could scarcely keep his eyes open. Both their temples gleamed with sweat and their mess quickly cooled between them, sticky between their close bodies. Their energy fled as quickly as it had inspired them, every muscle useless. Ignis remained in his awkward position, back bowed and thighs shaking from exertion.

“Shit,” Gladio said faintly as Ignis’ hand finally fell away. He could feel his lover panting hard against his skin, prickling with sweat. “Iggy. Shit.”

A hand messy with come thoughtlessly gripped his waist. A purr met his ears. Seemingly Ignis cared nothing for their wet spot and shifted forward to lay in it without complaint, unwilling to make himself more comfortable and only willing to lay closer to Gladio. Affection grasped Gladio’s thumping heart and he held an arm around his back, using his other to readjust Ignis’ legs more comfortably. Gladio wasn’t sure where he found the energy to even have the thought. Ignis drifted back into his relaxed state and Gladio lay weak, body pushed beyond measure.

Beyond the hotel was silent. Gladio barely had a thankful thought for the Leville’s thick walls, the parties slowly beginning to wrap up. All noise began to fade and Gladio’s eyes drifted closed again. Ignis was sublime within his arms, breathing slow, and finally snoring.

“Gods,” he breathed, and scraped up the energy inside to kiss Ignis’ crown. His shampoo brought peace, pliant skin the lingering touch of hunger. Long eyelashes barely fluttered and Gladio pulled their sheets across, settling them down for the rest of the night.

A few long moments were spent in reverie. Heat ebbed from Ignis’ pink chest and the frantic energy that left ensured a deep, boneless sleep. Silence took them, fingertips against pliant flesh, and Gladio too began to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! constructive crit and comments always welcome <3


End file.
